dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre (disambiguation)/TV Listings/22nd September 2019
El TV Kadsre 1 * 6:00am; '''ETVKK on El TV Kadsre 1 ** '''6:00am; '''Wild Kratts © ** '''6:25am; '''Power Rangers Ninja Steel (G) * '''6:50am; '''Breakfast Weekend * '''9:00am; '''Insiders * '''10:00am; '''Offsiders * '''10:30am; '''The World This Week * '''11:00am; '''Compass * '''11:30am; '''Songs of Praise * '''12:00pm; '''Eastenders (M) * '''1:00pm; '''Gardeners EK (G) * '''1:30pm; '''The Power of The Glory (PG) * '''2:30pm; '''Susie Zerio's Home Delivery (M) * '''3:00pm; '''The Recording Studio (PG) * '''4:00pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Rugby World Cup 2019 * '''6:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''6:30pm; '''Countryfile * '''7:30pm; '''The Pool (PG) * '''8:30pm; '''Sunday El Kadsre * '''9:30pm; El TV Kadsre 1 Sunday Theatre: '''Dream House (2011) (AV) * '''11:20pm; '''Glitch (M) * '''12:20am; '''Infomercials * '''5:30am; '''El TV Kadsre Early Morning News El TV Kadsre 2 * '''6:00am; '''Hour of Power with Bobby Schuller * '''7:00am; '''Enjoying Everyday Life: Joyce Meyer * '''7:30am; '''In Touch with Charles Stanley * '''8:30am; '''Impact for Life * '''9:00am; '''Legacy TV with John Faiz * '''9:30am; '''Life TV with Paul De Long * '''10:00am; Hitchcock Presents: '''The Lady Vanishes (1938) (PG) (B&W) * '''11:50am; '''Talking Pictures: Alfted Hitchcock (PG) * '''12:30pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Rugby World Cup 2019 * '''5:00pm; '''Animals in Love (G) * '''6:00pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Golf - PGA Tour * '''7:00pm; '''Horizon * '''8:00pm; '''Dragons' Den El Kadsre (M) * '''9:00pm; '''Doc Martin (M) * '''10:00pm; '''The Mash Report (M) * '''10:30pm; '''Love in The Countryside (G) * '''11:30pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Rugby World Cup 2019 (continueds) * '''2:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 * '''5:00am; '''Hillsong TV * '''5:30am; '''Impact for Life El TV Kadsre 3 * '''6:00pm; '''Zumbo's Just Desserts (PG) * '''6:55pm; '''Angry Kid (AO) * '''7:00pm; '''The Kick (AO) * '''9:00pm; '''Robot Chicken (AO) * '''9:15pm; '''PewDiePie (M) * '''9:30pm; '''Life's a Zoo (M) * '''9:55pm; '''Blokesworld (AO) * '''10:55pm; '''Super Mario Logan (M) * '''11:10pm; '''Angry Kid (AO) * '''11:15pm; The Sunday Night Horror: '''Final Destination 5 (AV) (2011) * '''1:00am; '''Good Girls (M) * '''1:50am; '''Kill la Kill (M) * '''2:15am; '''Kill la Kill (M) * '''2:40am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6pm) El TV Kadsre 4 * '''6:00pm; '''Top Gear Canada (PG) * '''7:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre Proms 2019 * '''8:30pm; '''Arena (M) * '''10:00pm; '''Secret Knowledge (G) * '''10:30pm; '''What Do Artists Do All Day? (G) * '''11:00pm; '''Family Business (M) * '''12:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6pm) El TV Kadsre 5 * '''6:00am; '''Joyce Meyer * '''6:30am; '''ETVKPS on El TV Kadsre 5 ** '''6:30am; '''Kiddyzuzaa Land (G) ** '''6:45am; '''Paw Patrol © * '''7:00am; '''ETVKK on El TV Kadsre 5 ** '''7:00am; '''Akazukin Chacha (G) ** '''7:25am; '''We Are Triplets (G) ** '''7:40am; '''Idol Warrior Miracle Tunes (G) ** '''8:05am; '''What Now? (G) * '''10:05am; '''Music Station (G) * '''11:00am; El TV Kadsre 5 Morning Movie: '''Sling Blade (1996) (M) * '''12:50pm; '''Rex the Runt (PG) * '''1:00pm; '''Home and Away Omnibus (PG) * '''3:30pm; '''Cooking 80/20 (G) * '''4:00pm; '''Talking Pictures (G) * '''4:30pm; '''Gadgets (G) * '''5:00pm; '''Zoo Diaries (G) * '''5:30pm; '''Flavors of Italy (G) * '''6:00pm; '''TVNZ 1 News * '''7:00pm; '''Hyundai Country Calendar (G) * '''7:30pm; '''TVNZ Sunday * '''8:30pm; Sunday Japanese Drama: '''The Third Murder (2017) (AV) * '''10:50pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Rugby World Cup 2019 (continued) * '''1:00am; '''Infomercials (until at 6am) ETVKK * '''6:00am; '''ETVKK Jr. ** '''6:00am; '''Disney's The Little Mermaid (G) ** '''6:30am; '''Sesame Street (P) ** '''7:00am; '''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps © ** '''7:30am; '''Simsala Grimm © ** '''8:00am; Princess Sissi (G) ** 8:30am; Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy © ** 9:00am; Eckhart (G) ** 9:30am; Johnny and the Sprites (P) ** '10:00am; '''Angelina Ballerina (2002 series) (G) ** '''10:30am; '''Underground Ernie © * '''11:00am; '''SpongeBob SquarePants (G) * '''11:30am; '''Akazukin Chacha (G) * '''12:00pm; '''The Raccoons (G) * '''12:30pm; '''Thomas & Friends (G) * '''1:00pm; '''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (G) * '''1:30pm; '''The Transformers (G) * '''2:00pm; '''Hilda (G) * '''2:30pm; '''Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (G) * '''3:00pm; '''Always a Witch (PG) * '''3:20pm; '''Toad Patrol (G) * '''3:45pm; '''Silverwing (PG) * '''4:10pm; '''After School Club (G) * '''5:00pm; '''The Voice of Mix to Life (G) * '''6:00pm; '''Home and Away: The Early Years (PG) * '''6:30pm; '''Offline TV (G) * '''7:00pm; ETVKK Sunday Premiere Movie: '''Steven Universe: The Movie (2019) (PG) *'9:00pm; '13 Reasons Why (M) *'9:55pm; 'The Red Green Show (PG) *'10:20pm; 'King of the Hill (M) *'10:45pm; 'Malcolm in The Middle (PG) *'11:10pm; 'Father Ted (M) *'11:35pm; 'The Office (U.S.) (M) *'12:00am; 'The Simpsons (M) *'12:25am; 'Filthy Rich & Catflap (M) *'12:55am; 'Bottom (M) *'1:25am; 'Tripping the Rift (M) *'1:50am; 'Only Fools and Horses (M) *'2:20am; 'Code Geass (M) *'2:45am; 'Soul Eater (M) *'3:10am; 'Kill la Kill (M) *'3:35am; '''Top Gear UK (M) * '''4:20am; '''RWBY (PG) * '''4:45am; '''Jem (G) * '''5:10am; '''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (PG) * '''5:35am; '''Tomorrow's Nadja (G) ETVKPS El TV Kadsre 4K Kidzone Family * '''4:00pm; '''Supermarket Sweep El Kadsre (G) * '''4:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''4:30pm; '''Location, Location, Location (G) * '''4:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''5:00pm; '''Nature of Things (G) * '''6:00pm; '''Home and Away: The Early Years (PG) * '''6:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''6:30pm; '''Cover Story (PG) * '''7:25pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''7:30pm; '''Tanglin (PG) * '''7:55pm; '''Meet the Locals * '''8:00pm; '''Making The Switch (G) * '''8:25pm; '''Meet the Locals Showcase * '''8:30pm; Showcase Presents: '''Madame Butterfly * '''10:30pm; '''Midsomer Murders (AV) * '''11:50pm; '''EK Directs Caution * '''12:00am; The Midnight Movies: '''The Banana Splits Movie (2019) (AV) * '''1:40am; '''Happy Tree Friends (AV) * '''1:45am; '''The Eric Andre Show (AO) * '''2:00am; '''Lethal Weapon (AV) * '''2:45am; '''The Ren and Stimpy Show (PG) * '''3:00am; '''Close Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV listings Category:2019